deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/MD's S4 Returns! Bodolf the Black vs Solomon Grundy (Earth 2)
Heya folks, it's MD 33 and once again I return from the dead in order to bring you guys a battle that I will GUARANTEE have a written battle. It has been a long time... you know what, let's just skip that part and get in the main stuffs. So, I know that this year has been very kind to us pop culture, comics, and games lovers. And damn, have I missed many things when I'm away from this wiki, as well as those in the media. Such as Mr. Jon Snow apparently being Aegon Targaryen, the real Captain America beating the crap out of the Hydra Cap, Destiny 2 getting released, Battlefield 1 returns from its long boring hiatus to bring out In the Name of the Tsar (Model 1900 rocks!), yadda yadda yadda. So yea folks, let's just jump into this battle, shall we? Bodolf the Black, a powerful viking chieftain who once worshipped Thor for victories in battle, until he was betrayed by the Thunder God and was turned into a Hulk-like beast by his new patron god, Loki! Vs Solomon Grundy (Earth 2), the New 52's alternative incarnation of everybody's favorite zombie, and the archenemy to Earth's Green Lantern and the avatar of the embodiment of decay, the Grey! In this battle between titanic brutes... Who is deadliest? Warrior Info Bodolf the Black Bodolf the Black is a character from the 2016 Marvel Comics series, the Mighty Thor. Introduced as a literal Viking Hulk, Bodolf was once the leader of a ferocious viking tribe in the late ninth century. His thirst for blood and glory was unquenchable, and he defeated many of his opponents. The secret to the viking's success was that he prayed to the God of Thunder, Thor, who had even aided him directly in battle. But as time passed by, Bodolf quickly refused to worship Thor, relying on his own instead. That was until Thor aided a rival army, robbing the viking of his power and fame. Bodolf soon turned to the mischief god, Loki, who sent him on a quest. His quest eventually ended with him slaying a dragon and drinking its blood, triggering a mystical transformation that transformed him to a powerful being with black skin. He opposed Thor, defeating him in their first encounter and regained his power. However, when Bodolf lost control of his newfound powers, he faced Thor once again and ended up being kicked into a pit. He later escaped, but was cursed with the responsibility to try and suppress his rage. Solomon Grundy (Earth 2) Solomon Grundy (Earth 2) is an alternate version of the zombie supervillain of the same name, introduced in the New 52 and the universe of Earth 2. In life, Grundy was a hard-working man who had a wife named Pinney Grundy and a newborn son. He was a poor man and sought the best for his family by working in a slaughterhouse at around the year of 1898. One day, Pinney was sexually assaulted by Solomon's boss and committed suicide. Overcome by rage and his boss' casual manner after such incident, he massacred his boss and his innocent co-workers with a knife. He committed suicide after that, but a mysterious force named the Grey, the embodiment of decay, resurrected him. He later resurfaced in the modern world, searching for the Jade Knight and Avatar of the Green, the Green Lantern, fighting the heroes Flash, Atom, Hawkgirl, and the Lantern himself in the process. He later ended up being thrown to the moon by Alan Scott, but managed to return crashing down to Earth. He later united with the other avatars of the Parliament of Earth in trying to repel the forces of Apokolips from ravaging Earth. Powers and Abilities Bodolf the Black Note: References of his powers and feats come from both the Mighty Thor Vol 2 Issue 6 and Issue 7. And of course, Marvel Wiki. Superhuman Strength= Introduced as the first Hulk in the history of Earth-616, Bodolf is superhumanly strong and his might is no different than any other incarnations of the Hulk. Except Grey Hulk. Before transforming into Viking Hulk, Bodolf was already strong and enduring himself, having fought a dragon with only his sword for three straight days and nights without rest. Eventually, the viking chieftain tore through the dragon's guts after his blade melted, killing the dragon with his bare hands. After becoming the Viking Hulk, Bodolf strength was increased to titanic levels, allowing him to battle young Thor who was surprised by his power. While Bodolf only fought Thor twice, his battles with the Thunder God ended up with Bodolf actually winning both matches only for him to be "defeated" in his last battle due to him being distracted by Loki, allowing him to get kicked into a deep pit. One can argue that young Thor is weaker than the modern Thor we all know now by a large margin. But do know that in most modern Hulk vs Thor battles, Thor actually restricted the uses of his magics that could potentially beat the Hulk in one shot (God Blast is a thing). Thor did win a large amount of battles as well against him, but Hulk usually dominated him first in battle. What about young Thor? Do not underestimate young Thor's power. He's the same young Thor that drove off an early Gorr, the God Butcher, who killed a sizable amount of gods even before 2013, including Chernabog, the Slavic God of Evil. Then young Thor is also the same person that survived getting hit by a punch delivered by modern Apocalypse that should had removed his spine that time. Young Thor's not a slouch, but I'm not sure if he's reached Class 100 at the time due to his lack of feats. Though judging from a few of his feats, he's at least a Class 90, and that's still formidable for a person who has just gained an awesome power to beat the crap out of the young god. And if you want a little more definition on his strength, he's definitely a Class 100+. *Utterly dominated young Thor in their first battle, with Bodolf repeatedly smashing and punching him relentlessly, giving Thor absolutely no chance. *When he first transformed, he knocked back a large amount of vikings that piled up upon him. Small feat. *Easily lifted a giant sword and axe. How large are those two things? Imagine a viking axe and a viking sword. Now imagine those two being enlarged five or seven times or so. You get the picture. *Punched Thor hard enough that the blow sent him flying a great distance away while forcing the Thunder God to drop his axe. *Stomped on Thor's face, wrecking the rocky ground beneath the two. **The stomp mentioned up above ended the fight between the two of them. What went when Thor returned to Asgard? His right eye was bruised and his overall face got wrecked. *Thor and Bodolf's second battle raged on for a long time and actually reached the point that they're fighting all around the ancient world. Not truly a strength feat, but you can see how Bodolf's strength gauge as he equally fights Thor while inflicting a great amount of damage. **Bodolf also claimed after the fight that he's afraid of no god. Loki then said that perhaps he did his job all too well... *Was said to be able to rival Thor's strength and possibly exceed him in a contest of physical strength. Y'all know this turned out to be true. Kinda. *Can leap up great distances due to his leg muscles. |-|Invulnerability= Like any other Hulks, Bodolf is both superhumanly durable and has a degree of invulnerability. His invulnerability allows him to withstand multiple attacks from Thor's axe, the Jarnbjorn, which has been proven even up until the modern age to be a powerful weapon that can even kill Celestials, albeit weakened ones or those that do not expect surprises. Bodolf's invulnerability feats are quite unknown, however, as the only things he took were Thor's punches and his beatings that threw him around the world. But while his feats were minimal, he's supposedly as resistant as the Savage Hulk himself, who took attacks from other superhumans of equal levels and explosives such as high-powered bombs and even nuclear strikes. *Took a punch from Thor that sent him crashing through multiple houses. *Withstood "falling" from Scandinavia (not sure what country he was kicked from though) all the way to the other side of the world. Remember the pit Thor kicked him in? It sent him to another side of the world. I... have no idea what pit that was but when Bodolf resurfaced, he's in the other side of the world and destroyed a moderate amount of land when he got back without any apparent damage or pain whatsoever. |-|Superhuman Speed= An attribute he shares with all the Hulks in the universe, Bodolf is capable of keeping his combat speed up with the possibly faster young Thor. His feats within his two issues were virtually non-existent, but he's been shown to be able to beat Thor down to submission within a time range of seconds. Thor was surprised, yes. But the thing is, when Bodolf ended the fight with his rock-shattering stomp, that was after Bodolf had only delivered around three or five punches. His speed is useful in this battle to avoid all the obstacles thrown by Grundy or dodging the dead plants and matter that he'll spawn. |-|Anger Empowerment= What is a Hulk without a power boost when he/she gets angry? Well.. A-Bomb and Doc Samson have no power boost as his anger grows, but they're small exceptions. Bodolf's lucky enough to retain such ability. Ahem, I think retain is quite an inaccurate word due to the fact that he's the first Hulk in the universe, duh. Anyways, the angrier Bodolf is, the more his powers will be boosted. This means that the angrier he is, the faster, stronger, and durable he is. Oh, his adaptation ability will also be boosted with his anger's increase. We'll get into that later. But as rage clouds his mind, his mind's access to his memories such as fighting skills and tactics dwindle. But then, who needs those if all you have to do is smash the opponent, who's also a brute like you? |-|Limitless Stamina= Self-explanatory. |-|Reactive Adaptation= Now this ability is quite controversial for me as he didn't show it in both of the only issues he appeared in. But in other Hulks, this ability is actually quite common, especially to Bruce Banner. But what kind of Hulk that has probably the most effective kind of reactive adaptation? DCEU Doomsday That, is Earth-1610's Ultimate Hulk. Yes, I know Bodolf and Ult. Hulk have virtually no similarities except the fact that they're brutal and amoral, but for this battle his reactive adaptation will be similar to Ultimate Hulk's ability. So, how does this ability work? It's simple. Just be exposed to a certain type of change. Wait a few seconds, and then the body of the Hulk will react. A good example of this feat is when Ultimate Hulk was exposed to the atmosphere of Venus. He immediately adapted and survived the change. Solomon Grundy (Earth 2) Superhuman Strength= Grundy, like his classic incarnation, is obviously a superhuman-level fellow. But unlike his New Earth incarnation, he may not be a Superman-level threat. Although he's more consistent than old Grundy, by far I'm not sure if he's fought Superman-level threats. Alan Scott is one thing, as well as the Furies of Apokolips. But none of them seemed to have feats that come close to N52 Superman who's planet level. Now, you might be thinking that Earth 2 has their own Kryptonians, right? Problem is, Grundy never came blow-for-blow against these Kryptonians, Val-Zod and Kara Zor-El. Grundy only fought the Furies of Apokolips that I believe to be below the Kryptonians in power levels. He fought the Alan Scott Green Lantern, the Avatar of the Green who's no slouch at all. But if we're trying to gauge Grundy's strength here, I hate to disappoint you but he's definitely a Class 75-85. He easily lifted cars and such, yes. But strength isn't his main thing. His main things are his regeneration, disintegration, and chlorokinesis. Still, he's strong enough to keep up against people of equal strength. *Is equal to the strength of Earth 2's Green Lantern. How strong is Alan Scott in Earth 2? Cars and such can be easily lifted by him. That's something... but usually guys like that if gauged using the Marvel grid system are most likely to be Class 25. I do not believe Alan to be at Class 25, but I gotta say both of them are strong. **EDIT: Apparently, Alan Scott, like Grundy, isn't mainly a strength man. Alan Scott is more of a guy that uses his energy manipulation abilities than a user of strength. He does have some high-end feats while in the World's End story arc, such as blocking Darkseid's Omega Beams and forming a shield that can protect Earth. And Grundy overwhelming him is one awesome feat. *Easily lifts multiple vehicles in different occasions. They all ended up getting thrown miles away. *Grips Hawkgirl and Flash in separate moments without them being able to escape. Well, he let go most of the time because Lantern usually comes in to save them. *Grabs a hold of two big rocks and uses it to smash the Apokoliptian Fury of Death, who's a formidable Martian. What happens next? The Fury of Death gets down and yields. Though she does so so her son, the Deathspawn of Apokolips, can live. *Turns a truck upside down by simply bashing it. *Knocks down the building-sized Atom after immobilizing him with his chlorokinesis. |-|Invulnerability= Grundy is also durable and invulnerable, like Bodolf and his classic incarnation. But Grundy's invulnerability here is more similar to N52 Swamp Thing. He can't necessarily stand up against high-powered bullets that can pierce him or getting his head slashed by pure, green energy, but he still can resist a crap ton of damage before getting harmed. Well, "crap ton of damage" in human standards, though. But y'all should know that explosions can actually bypass his invulnerability and splat him altogether. But his regeneration exists for a reason. *Human soldiers fired a lot of assault rifle bullets at him. None of those bullets even phased him. *Isn't fazed or harmed when a truck accidentally crashed him. *Probably the biggest blunt force feat Grundy has is when the Green Lantern threw him from the Earth's outer atmosphere all the way to the Moon. Grundy got stuck on the Moon but he returns later on. It's not known if he really crashed down the Moon, but when he's seen looking at Earth, he's fine without no visible damage. *Multiple fast punches within seconds delivered by Flash knocked him back a bit, but no serious damage was done. *Survives getting stomped upon by the Atom (Al Pratt), who grew the size of a building after jumping out of a plane a great distance up, up, and away. |-|Chlorokinesis= One of Grundy's greatest assets in battle, while Grundy isn't all that strong and such he has other abilities to compensate for that. Grundy's chlorokinesis is no exception and can actually reach out to the point that dead plants generated by his power can appear all over the Earth. The first time Grundy went to the White House, he immediately generated a large amount of dead plants. So many that it eventually constricted around the White House and wrecked large portions of it, destroying marbles and breaking through high-security doors. But that's not all. With the dead plants he generated with his chlorokinesis, he can also wither/decay individuals. This means that he doesn't always need his bare hands to decay someone. This ability is also used to restrain individuals, no matter how strong they are. Well, if the target possesses sufficient strength, sure he can break out of the restraints. Thing is, Grundy can always sprout out new dead plants... *Can generate dead plants everywhere around the world, no matter if he's there or no. In fact, his chlorokinesis itself has a global range. *Not really a feat of this power, but he managed to restrain the Flash using his plants without him knowing it. Of course, he immediately sets himself free. *Uses his plants to constrict and restrain the giant Atom, proceeding to cover his entire body with dead plants and draining him to accelerate the world's decay. Remember, Atom's the size of a building. A big-ass buidling that's no skyscaper, that is. |-|Regeneration= The strongest passive ability Grundy has. As his invulnerability is limited, Grundy usually relies on his immense regeneration to soak up lots of damage. His regeneration itself grants him practical immortality, allowing him to regenerate even after getting blown up into nothing but a splat, even when he crashes from the Moon to Earth. He can also survive without sustenance, as when he's on the Moon, he's pretty much fine. He's already dead anyway. He also seemingly has no need for organs, as when the Green Lantern split his head in half he simply regenerates it. The Fury of Apokolips, War, who's armed with a sharp axe powerful enough to harm Kryptonians, sliced Grundy in half (again). Grundy simply says that he's OK and gets back in the fight against the Furies within a few panels with his lower body recovered. And here, I dare to say that his regeneration is on par on Wolverine's regeneration as he constantly regenerates as quickly as possible. Hell, nothing can even hinder him from getting back up! If he's reduced to nothing more than a puddle of matter, he can still get up and continue to fight as if nothing happened. *Hawkgirl managed to pierce his body and head using her special bullets, but the gaping holes on his body regenerated seconds later. *The Atom stomped on him hard, but Grundy recovered soon and engaged a counter-attack. The only reason why Grundy's recovery seems to be so long is because he got buried too deep into the ground. Believe me in this. *Getting his face cut in half or his body horizontally slashed in half mean nothing to Grundy. He simply regenerates it back. *Explosives blowing up at the same time right in Grundy's face? Reduced to a splat, but the matter that got splat into nearby humans instantly degenerate them. And after that, Grundy regenerated. |-|Limitless Stamina= Self-explanatory too. He's dead, anyway. |-|Expedient Withering= A simply cool name for disintegration, this is Grundy's deadliest power. Whether it by his plants or his bare hands, Grundy can wither or decay his enemies in certain periods. He can decay the target slowly to torture them, or outright decay them into nothing but lifeless husks. Even this ability can affect superhumans. For an example, in the Prime Earth of New 52, an alternate timeline called the Rotworld has the Green's opposing force, the Rot, taking control of all life on Earth. What's the connection with Earth 2 Grundy? You see, the Rot and the Grey in Prime Earth and Earth 2, respectively, are pretty much the same. And in Rotworld, we see many superheroes and supervillains alike in rotten, zombie forms. As such, why can't Grundy do such thing too? This ability acts as a counter to Bodolf's adaptation, but Bodolf's adaptation is also a counter to this ability. Still, this is deadly because when combined with his chlorokinesis, he can decay many people all at once or even degenerate a single, powerful superhuman into nothing but a husk in... a few moments. X-Factors *For training, Bodolf takes this. Obviously, Bodolf is better trained than Solomon Grundy. While Bodolf's intelligence is slightly hampered in his Hulk form, he still remembered the ways of the vikings, however. In life, Grundy was all but an innocent butcher and has little to no training at all in combat. Well, he did massacre the entire populace of his butcher store but they're all innocent except the boss. Plus, none of them expected his massacre coming. *For experience, it's equal. I nearly gave this one to Bodolf again because of his past war experiences as a viking chieftain, leading his men in many raids. But in this battle, he's facing against a superhuman warrior who's possibly as deadly or deadlier than him. And by far, the only superhuman he fought was a young Thor before he got the Mjolnir. But it should be noted that young Thor's no slouch at all, as this young Thor's also the same person that fended off Gorr, the God Butcher in the past who managed to kill two slavic gods, including Chernabog. Oh, and a native american god too. And I almost forgot, the same young Thor that fought against Apocalypse (yes, him) too! Grundy is similar to Bodolf's problem, but also an opposite. Grundy has completely no experience in battling other men like the other vikings Bodolf used to face, but in turn he faced more superhumans such as the Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hawkgirl, Flash (Jay Garrick), Atom (Al Pratt), and even the four Furies of Apokolips alongside the other avatars of the Parliaments of Earth, which also include Lantern himself. *For intelligence, Grundy takes this slightly. Both of these folks aren't super geniuses when it comes to intellect. While in this battle Bodolf retains a part of his mind to draw his experience from, Grundy is actually still as smart as a person (kind of like, above average) and is capable of speeches. Bodolf on the other hand, is limited to simple words. Imagine Savage Hulk's speech in the past. It's similar to that. *For powers, Grundy takes this. No doubt, these folks are ultra-powerful. But what makes Grundy takes the edge at the end of the day is his variety of powers. Bodolf is indeed one tough-ass mofo with strength that clearly matches the Bruce Banner Hulk himself... well, the classic version that is. But his powers are limited to his physicality. Grundy possesses physicality that may not be as OK as the Viking Hulk, but he has way more powers up his sleeves. From the ability to control plants and decaying any living things that come upon him to his near-Wolverine-level healing factor. And no I'm serious in this one. *For fighting skills, Bodolf takes this immediately. While Grundy can chain his powers altogether to create some interesting combos (sorry for the vocabulary, fighting game influence), remember what I said in the training section? Bodolf still knows how to fight the viking way and hell, even the first time he fought Thor he outright dominated him without letting him resist. In his early days as Viking Hulk too, he still can fight with swords and axes, so that's something. Notes *Voting starts on September 10, 2017 and ends on September 30, 2017. *Like what I constantly said previously, Bodolf will still retain the memories of his viking life, allowing him to access his fighting skills and such in the past. But he'll still be quite hampered in terms of intellect here. Not a nerf, I just see him kind of becoming a stupid brute in the Mighty Thor 2 7. Still, will that actually matter? *Setting picking returns! And well, there are two choices here. **The first one takes place on Earth 2, in an alternate timeline where Earth's consumption by Apokolips in the events of World's End was actually averted and the Parliaments of Earth, including the Grey, still exists. Here, Grundy and the other avatars are still alive, but things may not go well for Grundy. The Grey apparently discovers another being that's potentially much worthier than Grundy to be their avatar and seeks the being out. Grundy discovers of this and is enraged by their ordeal, telling his "masters" to let him show that he's still worthy. Apparently, this being the Grey is seeking is Bodolf, who somehow found his way into this universe and gets provoked by Grundy trying to kill him, starting the battle that can expand from a suburban town to other locations. **The second one takes place on an alternate Earth-616, but not in the modern times. Set a year after the events of Mighty Thor Vol 2 Issue 7, when Bodolf was exiled to roam the Earth to suppress his anger. But here, Bodolf actually returned to his army and was accepted back as the army's leader. He continues his conquest and attempts to strategize a plan with his lieutenants to try and destroy Thor. And obviously it's difficult because Bodolf's intelligence is hampered. But Loki on the other hand, decided that Bodolf's a mistake and made a deal with the Grey, in which they'll send Grundy to kill the Viking Hulk and Loki allowing the Grey to take over Asgard with Hela backing them up. And... you know what's gonna happen next. The two then encounter each other in Iceland while Bodolf's partying as hard as possible after a great victory. Like the first choice, the battle can expand anywhere around the globe due to the two's titanic nature. Where will these titans fight? Earth 2 Alternate Earth-616 Category:Blog posts